Homebound (We Had The Best Of Times)
by Stranger In Training
Summary: RPS Kenlos. As Big Time Rush draws to a final end, Kendall takes it upon himself to drag Carlos out to lie under the stars with him and reflect upon their time spent together. As part of the Big Time Exchange on Tumblr.
1. Prologue

"Carlos." Carlos hums in acknowledgment, shooting his blonde boyfriend a sloppy smile.

"You're drunk, 'Litos. Let's get you some fresh air." Kendall says, clearly on the tipsy side himself.

Carlos accepts without a fuss and allows Kendall to clasp his hand in his own to drag him through the swarm of bodies, stumbling but managing to regain himself when he's keenly pulled towards the back exit of the house.

The night air hits him hard and he turns lightheaded, or at least more so than he already is.

"Where're we going?" Carlos slurs out finally, staggering down the foot path, clumsy feet trying to keep up with long, fixed strides.

"Outside to get you some fresh air." Kendall replies matter-of-factly.

Carlos attempts to question some more because clearly, they're already outside and getting plenty of fresh air, but although his temper is beginning to flare, he can't hold his thoughts together for long enough to challenge him.

When they finally reach the far end of what Carlos can swear is a really long garden, Kendall let's go of his hand and that's when he notices the small trampoline in the far right hand corner, enclosed in a waterproof cover to which Kendall yanks off, night drizzle flying off alongside it.

"Ta-da!" Kendall chuckles, reaching for Carlos' hand again, placing a kiss to the knuckles and pulling him over to the trampoline.

"Are we gonna do it?" Carlos grins as a sudden burst of energy makes him keen to leap up and onto the trampoline. He lies down, looking up at the stars as Kendall joins him.

"Nah. You're too drunk."

He frowns, muttering a low "Am not." But shifts into Kendall anyway.

"Can you believe there's going to be no more Big Time Rush?" Kendall says, moving the conversation forward.

Carlos can feel a lengthy speech coming on and also not-so-conveniently feels the remaining energy drain from him when realising this. "Mmh. Not in the mood for talking. Too tired."

Kendall chuckles, but carries on anyway, drawing Carlos closer by the waist and digging his face into his hair. "Do you remember how we met?"

Carlos grunts, already half asleep when the boredom kicks in.

"After that week we had leading up to our first kiss, I was sure that we weren't going to speak to each other again, let alone be here tonight."

Kendall's voice grows soft from there on, and his banter grows less and less interesting until Carlos finally feels his body relax, a combination of Kendall storytelling and the beer assists him into a peaceful dream state.


	2. Chapter 1

Saying goodbye to co-stars had never been one of Carlos' specialties, the difficult hugs, the lingering tension and the overall need to say or do something magnificent, whether it's just to leave a lasting impression or make the send-off less of a poignant thing. But although this may have been the case, what upset Carlos the most was that unspoken promises and expectations had been broken and although it didn't really affect nor should it really have bothered him, Carlos had a tendency to overly empathise, even when the person themselves didn't look to be particularly affected.

"It could be worse." Curt declared finally, his gaze fixated on his half drunken, partially cold drink. Carlos frowned, shooting him an uneasy smile –although he knew that he wasn't likely to see it–as he tried to rack his brain around the fact that someone who'd had it as bad as Curt, was still able to come away so noble. "I still get paid for the part we did of that pilot" he said finally, a more authentic smile gracing his lips, "and I'm still a cameo."

Carlos refrained from speaking his mind and spilling everything he knew Curt was feeling, or at least how he should've been feeling. He simply settled with a sincere pat on the shoulder and a few kind words. "It's not the same. Not without you."

* * *

"Wow, you're in a mood today." James said finally, looking up from his script after minutes of trying to ignore the disapproving noises Carlos kept making as they read through their scripts in what had meant to be genteel silence, "What's up?"

"I don't like change." Carlos grumbled, tossing his own script to the side of him.

James shrugged. Heartening, definitely inspiring, Carlos thought. "We best start making our way to set, I'd hate to see how much you'd bitch if you lost your job."

The walk was less than enjoyable. Carlos chose to let the tension follow him onto set, his indirect mood with the producers rubbed off on the other members of cast.

Although he smiled for the camera, it was hard to get stuck in and enjoy the general collaboration like he normally would.

Carlos hated to admit that this Kendall guy had brought a whole new feel to the show (whether that was good or bad, Carlos hadn't decided yet) and also somewhat lived up to Logan's ridiculously high reputation.

Carlos detested the less irritant mood that kept threatening to kill his act since he'd already made it so apparent that he was the least bit approving, but by the end of the day when he'd sat down backstage, he'd forgotten why he'd begun to sulk in the first place.

It kind of sucked at times like those that he was stubborn as he was.

"At least you've cheered up a little."

It also kind of sucked that he was bad at acting off of set.

"Whatever." He replied childishly, shooting the man he didn't actually know well enough to be mad at a debatably stern glare. His façade had grown tedious; James and Logan had been making that clear with their light hearted digs.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable today." Kendall replied with a shy murmur. The fact that his comment wasn't oozing with sarcasm surprised Carlos a little and, once again, jabbed at his front.

"You didn't." Carlos said softer than before, reaching for his phone to avoid eye contact. Despite not looking at him, he could still feel the lingering tension. Whether that was still anger or a lesser, preferably something along the lines of guilt, he didn't know.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you feel the way you do."

Despite his uncertainty, Carlos chose to stay angry. "Who even said it had anything to do with you?" Kendall's modesty was starting to irritate him, the last thing he needed was for a man to whom he wasn't even properly acquainted with to take his mood meant for someone else and have it for his own.

"Because you've spent the entire day frowning." Carlos looked up then, for a clearer explanation more than anything else. "You look like the type to smile a lot." Kendall continued. "You have laughter lines." He smiled himself, gesturing.

Carlos couldn't hide a little laugh then at the absurdity behind his logic.

"See!" Kendall beamed, seeming to react better than a kid who had just won his own little goldfish at the fair. "You can smile!"

Carlos tried to swallow what was lingering, but got up and pushed past Kendall to start out the door when he couldn't. "I'm mad, shut up."


	3. Chapter 2

Months went by and Carlos eventually had to overlook the whole incident, not that it had been intentional. He would have happily of grown old, withering away in his own decaying arm chair in a gloomy retirement home, telling the story of the 'asshole producers' to anyone that would listen but unfortunately, other things had come up in the meantime.

He'd known from day one that a potential real life band could've been formed around the show but he'd never really considered that there'd come a point where he'd find himself in a partially set up dance studio, the room lit artificially and the curtains in the far hand corner drawn in a failing attempt to dismiss the fact that it wasn't much later than six in the morning, yet there he was.

"It should be illegal to have to be up this early. Even the birds are asleep." Logan grumbled scrubbing his face from the nearby bench, his second cup of coffee already half drunken and sat next to him.

Carlos held his own in meditation, blowing softly at the rising steam and choosing to listen as the three other members continued to moan over their current situation.

The same routine played out for the few following months, each day the moaning becoming a little more mundane rather than a necessity.

The last day of rehearsals, the four members were far gone, lethargic. Every bounce, step and breath had been engraved into them; everyone knew that there was no way of messing up.

Although the next week, standing back stage of their very first concert, ready to perform to teenage girls with very high expectations, Carlos began to question his ability.

"They're very loud." He mumbled, peering down the hall.

"For us!" Cheered Logan from the mirror, "You have to love those teenage girls. They're crazy."

Carlos hesitated, looking out again as he spoke. "What if we're not as good as they think we're going to be?"

"Speak for yourself." Logan spoke proudly. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to smash it." He didn't wait for Carlos to question his boldness; he simply pushed past and bounced over to the stage area in a spirit Carlos envied.

He eventually made his own way over, eyes fixated on anything by the curtains before him. A part of him wanted to just go out there and live the dream but another part wanted to turn and run, jump under the nearest duvet and hope that it'd all be gone by morning.

Kendall's touch came before his words. "You look shaken."

Carlos momentarily thought of re-enacting Logan's earlier façade but settled with a shy nod when he realised how transparent it probably would've looked.

"Don't worry. Worse possible scenario and you fall slightly out of sync. It's nothing that can't be covered or at least laughed away."

Carlos tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I don't like disappointing people."

"You can't." Kendall replied simply, his own face falling to playfully mirror his pout. "You're handsome and talented. You have a guaranteed career ahead of you. Anything that happens behind these curtains in the next couple of minutes determines nothing. They'll love you either way and if you fail right now, so what? Just shoot them a Carlos Pena signature smile and they'll forget all about it."

Carlos felt himself relax slightly, the worry he'd been carrying up to that point seemed to descend. "Thanks." He sighed, looking at the curtains finally.


	4. Chapter 3

Carlos was quick to gain an unhealthy habit of sticking by Kendall wherever they went. He was different and whether that was good or bad, Carlos never really did have the time to work out. He wasn't constantly busy like Logan and although Kendall did have a sense of humour, it wasn't dry and often indictable like James'. Kendall had a pleasant habit of laughing and showing affection when speaking, and that constantly had Carlos at ease and made him feel as if he could talk to him no matter his mood. An unnecessary effort was never needed to be made.

At the height of their fame, they found themselves in the heart of most social events, attending parties and other glamorous events.

"What's her name?" Carlos queried, nodding in the direction of a stunning red head in the far of the room talking to Kendall's brother, Kevin.

"Samantha." Kendall replied after following Carlos' admiring gaze, "and not a chance."

He frowned, peering over his shoulder at Kendall. "What?"

"I see those hearts in your eyes and I'm telling you, I wouldn't even bother." Kendall swigged from his glass, his expression indifferent when he swallowed.

"I could totally get a girl like that! I'm datable!" Carlos groused.

"Yeah you are, but I'm likely to only see that happy couple at Logan and Natalie Portman's wedding."

Though Kendall's cynicism had knocked Carlos back a bit, it had also filled him with a sudden burst of confidence (defence in debatable passion). "Then I'll ask her out!" Carlos proclaimed, puffing out his chest as he stood from the sofa they'd been sat in, "If you're so certain that she'll turn me down then this should make you laugh!"

He didn't wait for Kendall to cast his witty remark; he simply turned on his feet and stormed towards the girl.

"Hey!" He huffed, sharing a nervous smile between the girl and Kevin. "I'm Carlos!" He spoke again, aware of the growing tension but acknowledging the fact that it was too late to walk away now, especially when he could feel Kendall's gaze on them.

Carlos was getting ready to walk away when the girl took him by surprise. "Samantha." She giggled, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Samantha." He repeated, readily taking hers in his own. His knees had turn to jelly the moment she had spoken her name in such a graceful tone. She was even lovelier close up. Her smile curved up in the most magnificent half-oval, meeting her well defined, rose stained cheek bones and her chocolate lit gaze. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Kendall had not heard the end of it; Carlos had made sure of that. For days afterwards, Carlos had told him how he'd been wrong. How Carlos was capable of getting a girl that Kendall hadn't thought possible. Kendall hadn't really said anything, laughing occasionally when Carlos would gloat in the inanest way and listening when Carlos would praise Samantha on the most smallest perfections.

At first, as expected, Carlos and Samantha had gone through their honeymoon stage. They exchanged kisses every chance they got, spent every minute possible trying to satisfy themselves with little sentimental moments and generally anything and everything that was sickening to anyone outside of the relationship .

Although Carlos couldn't deny that Samantha was by far one of the loveliest girls he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing the joys of love with, he couldn't help but recognise the dissatisfaction that had settled permanently in his gut. He had tried to dismiss the feeling by devoting as much time as possible to Samantha but there soon came a point where it had been physically impossible to fit it all around Big Time Rush. When that point came, the feeling had grown and he was left to try and rack his brain around it which he avoided to the utmost possible by burying those feelings in the bottom of a bottle.

He'd normally stumble home, fall into bed and not roll over till morning but there came the unfortunate night when, in his drunken state, he'd convinced himself that he was more than ready to pursue a long meaningful conversation about love and how its wonderful complexities had been playing its part in his relationship with Samantha.

He staggered up the path of the apartment block, climbed the stairs in his dazed but cautious manner but still managed to find the door without trouble. In fact, raising his hand to knock was much more of a challenge.

There was muffled grumbling on the other side for a short minute before the door unlatched.

Samantha stood, face in hands as she attempted to wipe the bewilderment and sleep from her face. "It's two thirty in the morning. What do you want?"

"I'm lonely." Carlos slurred solemnly as he pushed pass her and entered the apartment without the slightest bit of thought.

"Lonely?" She frowned, brows knitted together in irritation as he made himself at home. She closed the door and stalked her way over to the sofa to stand over him. "Why are you lonely?"

He shrugged after a short moment of thought and instead tried to change the subject. "You're pretty when you're sleepy. I have a pretty girlfriend," he smiled to himself, "and everything's normal."

"Normal?" The question was impertinent, almost pleading for trouble, but it was inevitable. Carlos had never been good at maintaining his relationship with Samantha. He had often been very keen to follow the cliché romance novels. He aimed to please and impress everyone in and around the relationship and often grew frustrated when something had fallen off course.

"Yeah! I'm in a relationship with a beautiful lady and the fans love that!"

She laughed at his naivety because that definitely hadn't been the case. It would have been concerning that he thought that if he hadn't of been as out of it as he had.

Disregarding her reaction, he instead swallowed thickly and frowned as earlier liquor induced thoughts came back to him. "Do you think Kendall's happy?"

The question knocked her off slightly. There had been a period during the beginning of their relationship when she had often questioned how Carlos' and Kendall's relationship had been unusually close but the moment Carlos had started to absorb himself in their own relationship, she had let herself believe that it was nothing more than Carlos being that way inclined and passed it off as her own paranoia.

"Get some sleep." She replied calmly, "I'll get you a blanket."

"I haven't seen him lately." Carlos continued, "I should give to him a call."

Samantha fell to her knees and snatched his hand into her own before he could reach for his phone. "Call him in the morning, Carlos," she reasoned, enforcing her grip when he tried to pull back.

"What if he's lonely too?" Carlos whimpered, set on getting his phone now.

"It's three in the morning," She snorted, "I'm sure being lonely is the last thing on his mind."

Carlos gave up the fight then, hands falling to his sides and face contorting in pain. "It's always on my mind."

Samantha refrained from retorting and her anger fell when she caught a glimpse of the sore look on his face. "Get some sleep, 'Litos." She said again, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. "He'll be there in the morning."

There was no fight this time, only a whisper of agreement and love and within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

He awoke with a start the next morning, a vague smell of bacon and toast teasing his nostrils. He attempted to sit up but immediately fell back, grunting in discomfort when his head began to pound.

He laid there motionless for a moment clutching his head when the realisation that he was on a sofa slowly sank in. It took him a while to realise that he hadn't been in his own apartment. He recognised the furniture and flushed.

"Morning."

Carlos looked over towards the kitchen and smiled humbly when he was met by tired eyes.

"I'm sorry." He honestly couldn't recall what had happened but judging from where he had been and how Samantha had looked, he knew he had to make an apology somewhere.

She shook her head once, striding over and thrusting a plate to him.

He sat up slowly, taking it from her and placing it to the side of him. He was too aware of how uncomfortably she stood with her hands glued to her sides.

He reached for one, placing a soft kiss to it when she instinctively tried to pull back. "You're amazing. I love you so much."

Something visibly snapped then.

"Oh, shut up!" she barked, pulling out of the hold.

He flinched, evidently surprised by her reaction. "W-Well, n-no. Okay, maybe love is a little too soon then bu-"

"No!" Samantha interrupted, a frustrated wave fleeting through the air. "We're friends," she began again, "and you think you want more but you don't."

Carlos grew uncomfortable and defensive but before he'd been able to take up the chance to get his words across, her frustration had begun to flare again, "Friends experience similar things and often share a similar outlook because they do stuff together. Or meet by fault of it. The line is fine, I can understand that. Up until last night, I thought I could help you into crossing it but Carlos, I love you but I'm never going to be in love with you. The night we met you had no interest in me, you were doing it for someone else and I took that as a challenge." Her temper began to die. She was looking feeble by this point; as if she was ashamed to admit that she'd been playing with innocent emotions. "You're a nice guy and I know that you just want the best but….." she hesitated, the curiosity on the Latino's face caught her and she forgot what she had meant to say, instead ending on a blunt note, "I'm not him."

Carlos' jaw fell at that and his heart jumped into his throat almost instantaneously. He broke eye contact then. The guilt and realisation swept over him.

"I'll call you a taxi."


	5. Chapter 4

Carlos had never been afraid to let people in. He had never kept anyone at arm's length despite what family members and friends had often advised. It had got him into some fucked up situations but he had always bounced back. He believed that whatever had happened had made him strong and gifted him with experience. The thought of love and devoting himself had been an aim Carlos was determined to meet.

He tried to pretend that the incident with Samantha never happened. He'd pretended that it was Samantha's fault that they ended on a bad note. He'd often try and mistake the feeling of guilt for anger. Unfortunately, that had also been the kind of behaviour that had got him into this.

He had been an idiot and he had no one to blame but himself. He had let his pride get the best of him and although, on the whole, he was sorry for what had happened between him and Samantha, he was disgusted by the way he had treated Kendall.

Carlos had kept the one person he had wanted to let in at arm's length. He hadn't known that everything he'd wanted from love had to come with so many other passions. He'd been greedy and too expectant.

Carlos just barely got over his pride by the following week. He felt like a dead weight around the studio, avoiding prolonged interaction with anyone he came in contact with. Everyone took pity on him, even those who hadn't known exactly what had happened and he hated that. He had come to terms with the fact that he had been in the wrong and wanted everyone to treat him as such.

Although, the tension on set was patent. Asides from what was required on tape, Carlos didn't look Kendall in the eyes or attempt to speak to him. He often avoided having to do so by engaging James, Logan or anyone else that was unfortunate to be there when Kendall was about in conversation.

He could feel Kendall's eyes on him the entire time.

He made it through the first day without too much fuss and it made the journey into work less skittish on the second.

Carlos stood in front of the mirror in his dressing room, swaying lazily from side to side and humming their upcoming hit softly. He'd got caught up in the moment and barely heard the knock at the door.

"Come in," he crooned, daydreams brushing aside as he turned to face the door.

The door swung open, the exasperated blonde he'd been so lucky not to come in contact with to until now immediately marching up so close that Carlos had to step back against the dressing table to stop himself from getting knocked over in the process. "Why won't you talk to me?" Kendall burst.

Carlos stood dumb struck, mouth hung open in various failing attempts to argue and question.

"I know she broke your heart but I'm your friend! You're supposed to come to me when you're upset."

Carlos shook his head this time; he was still momentarily frozen to the spot in awe and disbelief. As well being caught off guard by Kendall's abrupt demeanour, he still hadn't prepared himself enough mentally to face him. At least, not without a script or any other rehearsed purpose.

"I- I-"

"It's bad enough that you meet someone then immediately forget about me!"

"Hey!" Carlos spoke up finally, a sudden take of shaken confidence set temporarily in his tone. "You didn't call or text either!"

Kendall's jaw locked, averting his gaze to look around the room. "Taking from what Logan and James told me, I didn't really want to hear you all lovey dovey."

Carlos stopped again, the same pang or guilt and fear from the incident with Samantha just a few days earlier weighing on his chest once more.

The room grew quite, Carlos could sense that his response was imminent but he still chose to fill the moment with the hope that it would pass.

"She told me to speak to you." Kendall frowned, "She said you were insistent on calling me the night before you two broke up."

"I was drunk!" Carlos threw back in a panic. "I think we're due on set anyway, Kendall." The urgency in his words had visibly made Kendall suspicious but Carlos ignored it, determined to push the conversation to an end. "We best get out there before someone comes in ranting and raving!"

He laughed shortly, growing serious when Kendall remained deadpan.

Without giving Kendall a chance to try and revive the conversation, he shoved pass him and made a quick exit.

* * *

Despite trying to convince himself that the ice had been broken between Kendall and himself again, Carlos had known that the tension had only intensified. Instead of brief eye contact, it was firmly held on a regular basis. Kendall hadn't looked upset or angry; it stood as a more indifferent mien. Carlos hadn't been sure if that was for better or worse.

The fact that Samantha hadn't sold him out had significantly surprised him. Although he had been sure that she wouldn't have been that petty, he knew it was what she was entitled to.

* * *

The week coming to an end was bittersweet. In one sense, Carlos was glad to be able to get away from the tension, but in another, he'd begun to venture in finding the courage to appropriately face Kendall again.

He had danced around the issue enough and quite frankly, he missed speaking to Kendall. Apart of him assumed that Kendall would have understood, after all, he was convinced that it was just a crush but on the other hand, he was afraid that Kendall would freak out. Carlos hadn't felt anything towards a member of the same sex before then and recent events proved that he handled it well himself, he was afraid of Kendall's reaction.

The current situation was temporary, a fleeting fusion of passions. The thought of the current strain on their friendship becoming permanent made Carlos cold to the bone.

"Can I speak to you, Carlos?"

Carlos looked over at the blonde who was standing leaning stiff on the door frame. When had the dressing room become a place of conference?

He looked to James, drawing his lip in.

"How long are you going to be?" James asked, almost irritated. It had been a long day; he'd wanted to get home.

"Go on ahead." Kendall said before Carlos could. "I'll drive him home."

James gave Carlos one more look before giving a shrug, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder and shoving his remaining essentials into his jean pockets.

"One less stop to make." He muttered, slipping past Kendall.

"Can we save it for next week?" Carlos sighed, "I'm really not in the mood to argue some more."

He expected a remark or for Kendall to ignore his comment at the very least, but he definitely hadn't anticipated his next approach.

Carlos' breath hitched when Kendall drew him into a tight embrace. He could vaguely smell the spice in his after shave, another thing that he'd forgotten about the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I was upset and I shouted at you but I was just worried about you because my friend and I don't want you to hurt."

Carlos was just at the right height to feel and hear when Kendall's heart picked up. "You didn't shout." He wheezed, pathetically to say the least. His arms hung down at his sides and his head remained on Kendall's chest. The shock had left him agonizingly numb.

Kendall gave him a light squeeze and pulled away. Carlos would've missed his touch if Kendall hadn't kept hold of his wrist. "I was scared that you'd stop wanting to be my friend when you broke up with Samantha. Don't look at me like that! You know you two were going to break up eventually. You're too different and heartbreaks are normal but you normally come to me when you're down. When we first met you were grouchy but I made you smile, when you had an argument with Logan over who drank the last soda or whatever I helped you see sense. I helped you get over your stage fright goddamit!" Kendall took a breath, regaining his breaking tenor. "I know you can look after yourself but I care so much. I don't know why, but if you're not happy, I'm not."

Carlos wasn't sure how he'd managed to find his lips in such haste with all the lingering heat and anxiety but it came easily when he grabbed Kendall by the back of the head and pulled him down.

Carlos hadn't planned the kiss, so he was thankful when Kendall relaxed, lips working with his. Kendall brought him into himself but otherwise, it remained sweet. Every uncertainty and worry that had been haunting him over the last couple of months had faded; he had been mentally drained and just then, an exact moment of supreme tranquillity, he knew just how much he needed this.

Kendall pulled away with a small smack, his breath remaining on Carlos' as he spoke. He sighed. "Great argument."

Carlos chest was still heaving and leant into Kendall's hold, but he gave a breath of a small laughter and nodded unsteadily.

Then, however, Carlos found his balance and stood up straight.

"We should get you home." Kendall smiled, reaching for Carlos' hand.

Carlos hadn't been sure how long he'd liked Kendall but now that he was standing before him, his eyes bright, lips still slightly swollen and tender grasp taking his hand, he was sure that he wasn't wrong for feeling that.


	6. Epilogue

Carlos stirs; scooting closer to the warm body hugging him in attempt to resume his slumber. Although, even threw his eyelids, the light is too bright for him to fall fully unconscious again he blindly reaches for a lamp switch, groaning when he finds nothing.

He mutters to himself, turning to reach carelessly further but hits covered steel instead. He hums then, opening his eyes and blinking a few times.

He looks around the large garden and then the small trampoline that they're marooned on. Last night's a jumbled mess of memories. He recalls a birthday party, a lot of booze and-

Carlos gasps; looking around to the body he'd been cocooned seconds before but lets out a rushed sigh of relief when he finds Kendall in a dream state.

The feeling subsides as he continues to watch and soon finds himself admiring the peaceful blonde.

Without a second thought, he hooks a leg over his waist, the coiled springs of the trampoline stressing under the added weight as he straddles Kendall, leaning down to place a small kiss to his lips.

The blonde shifts but otherwise makes no attempts to wake up.

Carlos laughs softly; leaving a trail of pepper kisses up and ghosts a breath across his earlobe. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine."

"Ten more minutes." Kendall's voice is a little less heavy with sleep than Carlos had anticipated.

"Nope. It's cold out here and I'm starving." He nips at the lobe to emphasize his point.

Kendall chuckles briefly, growing serious again. "I'm really going to miss Big Time Rush."

Carlos sighs at the mention the subject. It's been at the front of every conversation they'd had for months now. They'd often ended up arguing because of it.

"Me too."

And it amazes even Carlos by just how much he means that because honestly, getting that part had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. If he was given half a chance, he wouldn't change a thing. Through it, he'd gained memories, experiences, friends and above everything else, Kendall.

What else could he ask for?


End file.
